pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Paradise Fire!
Transcript In the middle of the night, in a paradise on the western edge of Hau'oli City, all the Minccino are sleeping. The sound of flames wake up Elizabeth's previously owned Cinccino. She opens her eyes and sees a fire. Cinccino (gasp): IT'S A FIRE!!! Fortunately she knows who to go to for help, as her former Trainer Elizabeth also lives in Hau'oli City, just down the street. She opens the portal to the outside world and sprints down the road to Elizabeth's house, screaming the whole way. Cinccino frantically bangs on the door and repeatedly rings the doorbell, trying to wake her up. Elizabeth wakes up and hears a familiar, high pitched rodent voice calling her name. Elizabeth: I know that voice. Elizabeth opens the door and Cinccino is on her front porch. Elizabeth: Cinccino? What's wrong? Cinccino: There's a fire in the Minccino Paradise. We have to get all the Minccino out and put the fire out before it's too late. The Scarf Pokémon grabs Elizabeth by the hand and leads her through the dark. Most of the Minccino have already made it out safely. Rotom: Are there any more in there? Elizabeth calls 911 since there's a fire. Manaphy: I hope none of them are lost. Cinccino: Let's hope they AREN'T lost. Officer Jenny shows up with a team of Squirtle. Officer Jenny: Squirtle, I need you to go into that portal, put out the fire and rescue any Pokémon trapped inside. Squirtle: Got it. The Squirtle go into the portal and use Water Gun to put out the fire. Then they discover a tiny, dripping wet and sticky Minccino lying on the ground, struggling to breathe in the smoke. Squirtle picks it up and carries it outside. Squirtle #2: We found this newborn Minccino and it's in bad shape, everyone. Cinccino: It's having trouble breathing. Sadly, the Minccino becomes cold and still, and dies. Cinccino: There's nothing we can do. It's too late. Everyone cries for the dead baby Minccino. Josie's Cinccino: No it's not. Elizabeth: It suffocated from breathing in smoke. Josie's Cinccino gave it some water. It was weak but barely alive They took it to the Pokémon Center, and from the emergency room we see Nurse Joy shaking her head and crying. Nurse Joy: There's nothing more I can do Minccino: I'm..... sorry..... Everybody watches as Minccino turns lifeless. After saying that, the Minccino officially died. All of them had tears streaming down their faces Elizabeth: It'll take a little while but the forest in the paradise will recover. Gordon carried the lifeless Minccino. Ichiga: We should bury it. Elizabeth: But where? Cinccino: I'm glad we didn't lose any more. Josie's Cinccino: Me too... Elizabeth: I think you should go home now, it's safe to go in All the Minccino enter the Paradise. Elizabeth kneels down to Cinccino's level and gives her a hug. Elizabeth: Until next time. I love you, Cinccino. Josie's Cinccino: We'll meet again. No need to be sad, k? Elizabeth's Cinccino. I love you too, until next time. The two Cinccino step through the portal which closes behind them. Elizabeth (whispering): Goodbye, friend. Josie: And you take care too, Cinccino. Although they lost one Minccino, they know they saved all of the rest. Elizabeth: Now I can go back to sleep. What time is it? Josie: It's three in the morning. Scorbunny: Oogh but it's nighttime too. Rotom: I'm..tired.. Elizabeth: So am I. Manaphy: It's not every day your former Pokémon bangs on your door for help. Scorbunny: Yeah. Elizabeth is glad to finally be in her bed on Melemele Island under the Alolan moon. Rotom: No place like home. Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Cinccino (formerly Elizabeth's) * Minccino (multiple; one dies) * Delphox (Josie's) * Scorbunny (Josie's; debut) * Cinccino (formerly Josie's) * Emboar (Gordon's) * Froslass (Ichiga's) * Squirtle (Officer Jenny's; multiple)